A New Master
by shiro63
Summary: She hadn't asked to be his master and he hadn't asked for her either, but she was and he wasn't going to let anyone or thing hurt her.
1. prolog

A New Master

Summary: She hadn't asked to be his master and he hadn't asked for her either, but she was and he wasn't going to let anyone or thing hurt her.

Disclaimer: I only own Rin, D, Echo, and other OCs, nothing else.

Prolog:

"I'm so sorry," Rin grinned at the man she'd just run into, "do you need any help?" Her sky blue eyes fell to the large trunk he'd dropped. She could have sworn she'd heard it hiss when it hit the ground.

"Its fine, miss," the man said, stuttering slightly as he quickly grabbed his things, "I must be going, good day." With that, he rushed out the doors of the local coffee shop leaving Rin standing slightly dum struck.

"He seemed a bit anticay," giggled D, Rin's younger sister, "maybe he stole that big trunk he was holding."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Rin grinned, "come on, I need to get you to school and I can't be late to work."

"You're such a stickler to normal and route, big sis," D sighed, "it's painful to watch."

"And you're such a free spirit that Rin and I can't help but worry," Echo, the youngest of the three sisters, sighed, "can we just get going? I don't like the guy at the register eyeing me like I'm a piece of meat."

"Right," Rin grinned, "I can't have you being late to school again."

"She's perfect," the man from before muttered, "she can look after you lot." With that, he shoved the old puppet trunk he'd been carrying into the trunk of the small, red sports car he'd seen the three girls arrive in.

"Sorry, Blade," he whispered before leaving as fast as he could, "I can't look after you guys when someone's trying to kill me over you. I value my life too much to lose it over some living puppets I didn't intent to get in the first place."

**Well what do you guys think so far? Is it total crap that I shouldn't think of continuing or is it good? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Rin, D, Echo, and other OCs, nothing else.

Chapter 1

"You have got to be kidding me," Rin scoffed as she opened the trunk of her car that night and found herself looking at the trunk the man she'd bumped into that morning had been holding.

"What's wrong?" D asked, looking over her older sister's shoulder, "wow, is that the same trunk from this morning? How did you get it?"

"How should I know?" the older snarled, "the only other time I opened the trunk of my car that this morning before we left so I could put that box of old cloths in so I could donate them if I got the chance."

"Might as well take it inside," Echo called from the front door of their apartment building, "it would do any harm to see what's inside."

"I hate it when junior is right," D sighed, "come on, big sis, lets get it inside." Together, the two blond girls carried the heavy trunk into the living room of their three bedroom apartment.

"Damn, this thing is heavy," Rin complained, rubbing her back, "just what is in this thing? Bricks?"

"Let's open it up and see," D grinned, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh, no you don't," Rin scolded, stopping the seventeen year old from advancing on the trunk, "you're going to your room and getting your homework done. Then you can see what's in there." With a few choice words muttered, D retreated to her bedroom, backpack sling over her shoulder.

"I'll be in my room, too," Echo sighed, "I have a new piece of music I have to practice and my room's the only soundproof one in the apartment. Come get me when dinner's ready." Rin sighed as she watched her youngest sibling leave the room before turning her attention to the trunk that was lying on the living room floor.

"Alright, let's see what's inside," Rin sighed, sitting cross-legged in front of the box before opening it. The blue eyed blond gasped as she looked at the six puppets inside.

"What was in it?" the sudden sound of D's voice caused Rin to jump and left out a loud scream.

"D, don't do that," Rin huffed, "you could have given me a heart attack."

"Sorry," her sister replied, "but I've finished my homework and I want to know what's inside the trunk."

"It's just some puppets," Rin told D dismissively as she stood up, "strange yet oddly cool puppets, but puppets none the less. I'll turn the trunk into the cops in the morning, see if they can find the owner. Want to help me with dinner?"

"Sure," D grinned, picking up on of the puppets, a jester, before putting in back and following Rin into the kitchen, "if I help, then the food isn't going to get burned." Rin playfully swatted D's arm before turning her attention to cooking dinner.

"Something smells good," Echo voiced a few minutes later as she entired the living room, violin in hand, "for once."

"Now don't you start," Rin sighed, bringing two plates of food into the room and setting them on the coffee table, "just because I'm not as great a cook as mom was doesn't mean I can cook at all."

"We're just playing around, big sis," D giggled, bringing her own plate of food into the living room as Rin sat on the couch.

"Oh, I'm going to be late tomorrow," Echo said, sitting beside her eldest sister, "I booked a practice room at school so I can work on the new piece of music my teacher gave me."

"Alright," Rin nodded, "will you still need me to pick you up, or are you getting a ride home with someone?"

"Sari said she could drop me off at home," the small sixteen-year-old said, turning her attention to her food.

"I can't wait to hear this piece," D grinned, "you just keep getting better and better on the violin, makes me wish I could play some musical instrument."

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't play sports to save my life," Echo told D, smiling slightly.

"True," D laughed before turning to look at the still open box of puppets, "those things are pretty cool, why can't we keep them?"

"They aren't ours, kiddo," Rin grinned, ruffling her sister's short blond hair gently, "you can't just keep things that don't belong to you."

"But the guy who had them put them in your car," Echo said, siding with D on the matter, "he must have wanted you to have them."

"Or he could have stolen them and needed to get rid of them," the oldest of the three tried again, "we can't keep them if they were stolen from someone else."

"Fine," both teenagers sighed finally, "but if nobody claims them then can we keep them?"

"Alright," Rin told them, finally giving in, "now if you excuse me, I'm going to move the puppet's into my room." With that, Rin putt her plate in the sink and started dragging the puppet trunk to her bedroom.

Rin's room was small, not real small, but small enough to be noticed. Every wall was covered in posters and so was the ceiling, something that put emphasis on just how small it was. What little wall could be seen between the posters was black and the ceiling was painted a dark blue. The bed was a couple different shades of red and every piece of clothing that covered the floor was gothic or punk.

Rin herself had chest length, bleach blond hair and sky blue eyes that were off set by her black eye liner. Black arm bands, torn in certain areas, covered most of her arms and red and white stripped leggings accented her long legs. Like always, knee high black boots covered her feet, kept up by several black belts, and two white belts with sliver chains hung around her hips. Around her neck was a black lace choker and a sliver and gold cross necklace that was wrapped around a black dog collar. A short black skirt that looked as if it had once been a longer skirt hid her undergarments from view and a black tank-top covered Rin's large chest completely. In all, it was kind of hard to believe she was twenty years old.

"Man, you guys are cool, creepy, but still pretty cool," she muttered to herself, picking up a puppet with a knife for one hand and a hook for the other, "defiantly my style. If you didn't belong to someone else, I'd totally keep you." Gently, she put the puppet down before grabbing her cell phone out of her left boot and dialing a number.

"Yo, what's up?" a male voice answered after the first three rings and Rin put it on speaker phone.

"It's me, dude, so what do you think?" she laughed, starting to change out of her stockings and into a pair of pure crimson red leggings, "any races going on tonight that the queen of street racing needs to know about, Chase?"

"Nothing tonight," Chase answered after a pause, "everyone's lying low after nearly getting busted yesterday."

"It's not like we were in a public place," Rin grumbled, "we only race in underground parking lots and places we know for sure have nobody around."

"That isn't good enough for the cops, babe," he replied, "and it shouldn't be good enough for you either, considering."

"On that topic," she said, glancing up at the cell phone, "you find anything on that matter?"

"Sorry," Chase said, sighing deeply, "it looks as if he, she or they skipped town or are just laying low. They might not been on the racing seen in the first place, they might have been collage or high school kids racing for fun."

"Well, keep looking into it," she sighed again, "I'll be at the shop in a few to work on my car." With that, she hung up the phone and fell onto her bed. From the box of puppets, she heard a small hiss that made her look up before shaking her head with a laugh.

"I must be going crazy," she smiled to herself before dropping her purse by the door and slipping into her bathroom. While she was gone, the puppet with a knife and hook for hands slipped into her purse. By no means was he happy about this girl being the new master, but it was better then the man who had passed them off to her.

"Where are you going this late at night?" Echo asked as Rin exited the bathroom.

"I've got some stuff to do," she replied, "make sure you guy's get to bed on time, I'll try to be back before midnight." Before Echo could respond, Rin grabbed her purse and was out the apartment door.

"She's still racing," Echo sighed, moving into her elder sister's room and sitting on the bed, "if I didn't know any better, I'd almost think she was trying to get herself killed. She still might if nothing comes along to stop her." The small child was unaware that five beings had heard her words, five beings that had just been given the job of protecting Rin from the danger she put herself in daily.

**Well sports fans, that's chapter 1**

**Rin: I like the clothing you've given me, it's cool!**

**Thank you Rinny!**

**Echo: You know she hates that name.**

**Well, what kind of author would I be if I didn't give my OC characters annoying nicknames?**

**Rin, Echo, D: a nice one.**

…**.oh just shut up, all of you.**

**D: R&R people, Shiro will get depressed if nobody reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Rin, D, Echo, and other OCs, nothing else.

Chapter 2

"Think it'll be ready for tomorrow night?" Rin asked Chase as he worked on her car. The two had know each other for years, ever since they turned sixteen and started racing in the underground circuit. Chase was a wiz with the inner workings of cars and Rin was the best racer in the city, making to two a perfect team.

"It should be ready," Kasha, Chase's little sister, told the blond woman, moving from under the black car. Like her older brother, the small brunet was an ace with any vehicle and she was only seventeen.

"That's good," Chase grinned, "since there's going to be some big races tomorrow night." Rin nodded with a bright smile before turning to glance in her purse. She'd realized one of the puppets from the trunk was there when she arrived at the garage, but she couldn't figure out how it had gotten there.

"Just what do you have in there that makes you keep looking?" Kasha giggled, prancing over and snatching the purse before pulling the puppet out, "dude, this thing is strange. Where'd you get it."

"It was in the trunk of my everyday car when I got home tonight," Rin sighed, "along with five other puppets. I don't know how they got there and I don't know how this one got in my purse 'cuz I didn't put it there."

"Creepy," Kasha said, playing with the puppets hook hand, "but maybe this is a sign you should keep them." Rin glanced at the younger girl before taking the puppet and her purse from her.

"I need to get going, I promised I'd be back before midnight," the blond woman sighed, getting up to leave, "I'll meet you guys here around eight and we can head to the underground lot from here." After some quick good-byes, Rin retreated to her car where she pulled out the puppet and looked him over.

"Just how did you get in my purse," she asked the puppet, half expecting to get an answer. What she didn't expect was the puppet to open its mouth and hiss at her as it moved its hook hand up. With a yelp, Rin dropped the puppet who grabbed the steering wheel of the car with his hook.

"What the hell are you?" she half yelled, trying to move back. Little blades popped out of the puppet's eye sockets as it let out a small hiss.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Rin asked again, coming to the realization that the puppet wasn't going to actually say any words, so she might as well go with questions that only required a yes or no answer. The puppet slowly shook its head and she relaxed slightly.

"The other puppets in the trunk," she started, unsure of what to say exactly, "are they like you? Are they alive? Will they hurt my sisters?" the puppet nodded twice before shaking his head. Rin sighed in relief before unhooking the puppet from the wheel of her car and placing him on the passenger seat.

"So, what's you name?" Rin finally ask after starting the car, "I'm Rin, Rin Toulon." The little blades in the puppet's eyes popped out again at the mention of her last name. After a moments pause, Rin sighed.

"Do you even have a name?" she asked, glancing at the puppet who nodded his head, "and you can't talk?" again the puppet nodded, silently telling her that he couldn't talk. After several minutes of silence, they finally pulled into the parking lot of Rin's apartment building. The puppet quickly climbed into Rin's purse and she quickly walked to her bedroom, forgoing the elevator in favor of the stairs that where quicker.

"Alright," she sighed once she closed to door to her room, "now I'm getting some answers." She gently removed the puppet from her purse and put him on the ground. He made a small hiss noise and the five puppets still in the trunk stood and got out, looking around Rin's room.

"This is so freaky," she whispered, moving to her bed, back against the wall the entire time, "how are you guys even alive?" The jester puppet's face spun around until it had a happy expression and he moved back to the trunk, pulling out a leather bound book and moving to hand it to Rin. Slowly, she took the book before flipping thought it.

"Ah, crap," she muttered, "it's all in German and I suck at reading German." After a pause, Rin grinned and all but sprinted out of the room, stopping once she reached Echo's door. The jester puppet and the one with a hook and knife for hands looked at each other before gesturing for the other puppets to stay in the room while they followed their new master

"What is it?" Echo yawned, rubbing her eyes. Unlike Rin, Echo's eyes were bright green and her waist length hair was brown. In fact, her fashion sense was the only thing she had similar to her older sister

"You're better at reading German," Rin told her, dragging the younger into her room, two puppets following, "I need you to translate this." She handed Echo the book as the sixteen-year-old stared at the puppets.

"First, explain the puppets to me," Echo finally said, looking from her sister to the puppets and back.

"If I knew any more then you, I would," Rin replied, "but all I know is that all the puppets in that trunk are alive. Any other information must be in this book." After looking her sister over, Echo let out a deep sigh and opened the book, reading over what was written inside.

"Anything you're looking for in particular?" Echo asked Rin, glancing up from the page she was reading as Rin helped the two puppets onto the bed.

"The names for these guys'," the elder answered as the jester puppet climbed into her lap, face spinning into a happy expression, "I want to know if they even have names in the first place."

"The one with the hook and knife is Blade," Echo read aloud, flipping through the book, "and the other is Jester."

"Blade and Jester," Rin repeated, looking at the puppets with a slight smile before turning back to her sister, "what about the other ones in the box? They have names as well?"

"I'd have to see what ones we're talking about," the brunet said, closing the book and standing, "they're still in your room, right?"

"Should be," the blond answered, moving to the door and finding the other four puppets waiting there for her, "or not." Blade made a hiss noise and the other puppet's nodded before entering the room and joining him and Jester on the bed.

"Interesting," Echo muttered, returning to her spot on the bed as she eyed a puppet with a large body and tiny head, "amazing that someone brought all of these puppets to life."

"Interesting, sure," Rin nodded, closing the door before leaning against it, "but it's defiantly creepy." Echo smirked slightly at her sister before opening the book again.

"This one is called Pinhead," she explained, pointing to the puppet with the tiny head, "the cowboy with six arms is Six Shooter, the one with the drill is Tunneler, and the one with the metal helmet for a head is Torch. There are four more listed here, but it says one was destroyed a few and I don't know about the other three."

"Wonder what happened to 'em," Rin muttered, moving to sit on the bed, "well, we'll worry about that later; right now we need to know who made these guys."

"Andre Toulon," Echo read aloud, looking up with wide eyes, "he's one of our ancestors on Dad's side of the family."

"Well, that explains how Blade reacted when I told him my last name," Rin sighed, "amazing that anyone could bring wooden puppets to life. No offence ment, guys."

"True," Echo nodded, "and it looks as if he was planning to give them speak, but he died before he figured out exactly how to do it."

"Wonder if I could manage it," the older sister muttered as Jester returned to her lap, "I mean, I work with stuff along this line in my day job. Worst case scenario, I can get Kasha to do it. I mean, she is gifted in stuff of this sort."

"Are you sure we should involve Kasha?" Echo asked, looking at the puppets with a worried expression, "she wouldn't try to steal them?"

"She won't," the blond grinned confidently, "I have enough dirt on her that she wouldn't go against me, I just don't use it 'cuz we're friends."

"And what about Chase?" the brunette again questioned, "He only works with you 'cuz you grew up together and make a good team, he doesn't hang with you out of pure friendship." Echo watched as her older sister grew silent.

"We just won't tell him, will we," Rin grinned, not truly answering her sister's question, "Now let's all get some sleep tonight. You have school and I have work and a race tomorrow." Rin hugged Echo goodnight before returning to her room, half the puppets following her and the other half staying with Echo.

**Alright, I think that's as good a place as any to end things.**

**Rin: You just want to stop writing for today.**

**Shut up, Rin, or I'll keep calling you Rinny.**

**Echo: Is she really suposted to be afraid of that?**

**Rin: Don't call me Rinny, or I'll send the puppets after you.**

**Eep, I'll stop**

**Rin: Good!**

**D: R&R people. It makes Shiro really happy when you review.**

**Echo: Yeah, she's one of those people who freaks out over one review.**

**Oh, will you three just shut up and leave me alone? I'm your creator, why are you so mean to me?**

**All: 'Cuz we can.**

…**. I hate you all.**

**Rin: Love you, too.**

**Whatever. I'll try to get pictures of Rin, D, and Echo (already posted) posted on my devientART account by the end of next week (there is a link at the top of my fanfiction author profile) if not sooner so you can see what my girls look like.**

**Echo: R&R people, and Shiro would like to thank all people who wrote a review, it's much appreciated that you took time out of your day to read and review the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Rin, D, Echo, and other OCs, nothing else.

Chapter 3

Rin's P.O.V.

"Morning, big sis," D yawned as she entired the kitchen, short brown hair sticking up in several places and pajama pants barely hanging onto her small hips.

Out off all three of us, D was the only one who was any good at most sports and it showed in her physical appearance. Some what. She was slim, but her arms and legs showed just how much training she did for soccer, flag football, basketball, baseball, and volleyball. Her brown locks where cut short so it wouldn't get in the way when she played, but she also couldn't pull in into a ponytail without the front bits falling out after a few minutes. Finally, D's eyes where a beautiful mix of green and blue, just like our mother.

"Morning, D," I grinned, looking up from my breakfast. I tried not to grin as I watched D slowly make her way to her normal seat at the table, not paying any attention to Jester who was pouring milk into her cup.

"Good morning," Echo smiled from beside me, Pinhead in her lap. After several minutes of silence, D finally noticed the puppets walking around and she screamed.

"Told you it'd be funny," I laughed as D went into full panic mode. After several more screams, I finally stepped in, prying the pan from her hands before she could use it as a weapon.

"Calm down, D," Echo said, standing and moving over to the door, "Rin will explain everything, she is their master after all." With that, Echo fled to her room to change into her school uniform, a white blouse and red tie with a gray pleated skirt and gray knee socks.

"Oh, thanks," I muttered, rolling my eyes as I sat back down at the table before proceeding to explain why the puppets where walking around the kitchen.

"So they belonged to our ancestor?" D finally said after I was done, still pressed against the counter.

"Yeah," I nodded, sipping my coffee, "and now we're looking after them."

"That…cool," D finally said, eyeing Blade who hissed right back making her jump.

"Go change into you're school uniform," I grinned, "I'm already in my work uniform, so I'll meet you at the car."

"Right," D yelped, rushing from the room as fast as she could.

"What about you guys?" I asked, turning to the puppets that had assembled themselves on the table, "you want to come to work with me?" After a brief exchange of looks, Jester step forwards along with Blade.

"Looks like you're only getting two," Echo smiled slightly, "too bad, I was hoping that one of them would want to come with me." After she said this, Pinhead moved over to the edge of the table and jumped down before climbing into her school bag.

"Guess he wants to spend the day with you," I smiled, opening my own bag for Jester and Blade, "let's get going, D will meet us at the car."

"Or she can meet you here," D called, rushing into the room. Her uniform was the same as Echo's, as they went to the same school, but D had an arm band that rapped around her upper arm to show she was on at least one of the schools sports teams.

"Let's get going then," I smiled, "I can't have you too being late for school, can I?"

"Race you there," D called out, grinning brightly and showing that she'd forgotten about the living puppets.

"How much you want to bet she's pretending not to know about the puppets?" I grinned slightly, glancing down at Jester whose face spun around into a happy face, making a small laughing like sound.

"I don't have the money to bet," Echo grinned slightly, "and it's a bet I know I'd lose if I'm betting against it."

"True," I laughed as we walked out the door and down hall, headed to the stairs. After about a minute, we finally reached my car and an impatient D.

"Let's get going," she whined, "I can't be late or coach will suspend me out of Friday's game."

"We're going, we're going," Echo sighed, rolling her eyes as she opened the passenger side door and climbed into the back seat, dragging her messenger bag in after her.

….At School, Timothy Johnston Academy for Talented Youth….

"See you guys later," I called from my car, waving good-bye to my sisters as they passed through the large iron front gates of the school.

"Later," D yelled back as Echo nodded before the pair passed through the front doors. I waved to one of Echo's friends, a girl named Marie, as I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed to work.

I day job wasn't much, just enough to pay the bills and keep my family's social worker happy. After our parents died two years ago, we'd been gained a social worker, Clare. She was a nice woman who helped me figure out what to do about being in charge of two young teenagers when I was only twenty. Every time a problem had risen up, like someone she worked for wanting to put D and Echo into foster care, she'd told me right away and already had a plan to help me out.

"You'll have to stay in the car, Blade," I said, opening my purse after pulling into my usual parking spot, "the store has metal detectors and, well, you have a knife and a hook made out of metal. You do the math." After a pause, the puppet nodded and climbed out of the bag, moving to sit in the back of the car.

"Morning, Rin," called one of the guys who worked at the store beside the one I worked at as I exited my car. I didn't mind the guy, Mark, but he had a horrible little habit of going on and on about things that only he cared about. I promise you, the guy's almost constant chatter could make Mother Teresa become an ax murder.

"Morning, dude," I called back as he made his way over to me.

"You won't believe what I heard last night," he started before I could stop him, "there's going to be a major street race tonight, not far from here at that old warehouse, the one they should knock down before it falls down. How can those people do stuff like that? I mean, they could kill someone! Or themselves!"

"They don't care I guess," I muttered, glancing anywhere but at Mark. He ignored my nervous look and kept chattering away about how "people who race are morons." I can't say I disagree, but I street race myself, so you can kind of see my problem.

"Oh, you want to do something after work today?" Mark suddenly asked, throwing me off balance at his randomness. I swear, this kid had ADOS; Attention Deficit Oh Shiny.

"Sorry, can't," I sighed, "I've got stuff to do with my kid sisters, and I'm heading over to a friends place, too. She's helping me with a personal project." It wasn't a total lie, I was going to a friends place after work to get help with the puppets, that was personal. And I was going to do stuff with my sisters.

"Oh, too bad," he sighed, "well, maybe next time." With that, he rushed over to the clothing store he worked at, West 49, leaving me to walk the last few steps to the no-name electronics store I worked at. Even if it wasn't one of the stores that everyone knows about, it still had everything those stores had and more. Have to compete somehow, right?

"Yo, dude," I greeted Max, one of the guys who worked at the store with me.

"'Sup, Rin," he replied, glancing up from whatever he was making. One thing I'd learned about Max in the two years I'd known him was that he was always working on some electronic device. Most where pretty cool, but the odd few were, well, odd and caused strange conversations, and not strange and odd in a good way.

It just occurred to me, I never told you what Mark and Max look like. Should do that since they're kind of important later on.

Mark had golden blond hair that's cut short, like school nerd short, and green eyes that just seem to shine with glee. He was about a head shorter then me and kind of tiny. In short, all he needed were the thick glasses and he'd look like the stereo type of a nerd. To add funny to him, he was good at just about any sport and played a lot of soccer in his free time.

Max, on the other hand, looked like a jock emo kid cross. He had dark brown hair that he let fall into his gray eyes and his clothing outside of work often looked like the male counterpart to mine.

"What are you working on now?" I asked, moving behind the counter with Max.

"Radio," he replied simply and I felt the sudden urge to hit him. Did I mention that Max isn't much for words?

"Cool," I grinned finally before moving to help a customer find something that would play music. The rest of my shift, all seven hours of it, where spent helping customers, trying to get more then one or two words at a time out of Max's mouth, and having Jester try several times to explore the store

"Alright, rule number one, Jester," I sighed after getting in my car, "don't try walking around when I'm at work." Jester's face spun into a sad look and I quickly apologized.

"Look, here's the plan," I sighed after Jester finally smiled again, "I'm heading to Chase and Kasha's place. I know she isn't going to tell anyone about you guys, so she can figure out something so you can talk. No offence, but the hisses and grunts are a bit annoying."

After what felt like hours of silence, I finally putted into the parking lot of Kasha and Chase's building.

"Lady Luck loves me," I grinned, jumping out of the car and running over to Kasha who was just exiting her apartment.

"Oh, Rin," she smiled as she saw me, gray eyes shinning with hidden glee at some joke only she ever seemed to know, "what's up?"

"I need your help with something," I told her, "but I can't talk about it in public, want to come over?"

**Well, that was chapter 3, any body want to take a guess at how Rin, Echo and D's parents died?**

**Rin: People have probably figured it out.**

**Echo: You've left plenty of hints, they just might have figured it out.**

**D: But if they haven't, then that's good too, it'll come as a surprise later on!**

**So, if you haven't figured it out, or your not sure, then just wait for the chapter where I actually tell you what happened!**

**All: R&R, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Oh, and I wouldn't be able to post new chapters as often once school starts**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Rin, D, Echo, and other OCs, nothing else.

Oh, and just to be clear, I know nothing about racing, so anything I put to do with Rin actually racing is stuff I've seen in the Fast and the Furious movies.

Chapter 4

"So freaky," Kasha mumbled as looked over Jester, the only one of the puppets to volunteer to have the young girl look him over.

"I know what you mean," I smirked, patting Blade's head. The leader of the living puppets hissed and I quickly withdrew my hand. I like my body parts attached and not covered in cuts, thank you very much.

At current, the pair of us were sitting in my room with the puppets as Kasha looked over Jester, trying to figure out how to change the puppets noises into actual words. Blade was sitting on my lap, watching Kasha as if he was a tiger watching it's pray and Jester, obviously, was sitting in front of Kasha on my bed. Six Shooter and Torch had chosen spots on either side of the door to sit and Tunneler was at the end of my bed on a box full of old stuffed animals that I couldn't find a place for anywhere else. In addition, the recently arrived Pinhead was sitting at the very edge of my bed, just inside arms reach of Kasha (arms reach for him, not her; he was well with in reach of her).

"I might be able to get something working," Kasha sighed, pulling away from Jester, "but I need to look over the blue prints in that book you mentions so I don't mess it up."

"Will it take a lot of time? I want to get them talking as soon as possible."

"I'll need to look over all of them and their blue prints," she sighed again, "add in time for any possible failures…. It should take about two weeks each."

"Ouch," I winced, "well, I can get you whatever you need, but is their any chance you can get everything together faster?"

"I can if it's kind of a one size fits all thing," Kasha told me, "and if I get it right on the first try, then all it's have to do is make six of them and set 'em to the right sound for each puppet."

"Oh, crap," I suddly cried, looking to my alarm clock, "we need to get going to the garage so we can meet your brother." Quickly, we both stood up and headed to the door only to have Blade and Jester stop us. Guess which one stopped who.

"What's wrong, Blade?" I asked, lifting said puppet up to look him in the eye. He hissed and made a few motions with his hook and knife.

"I think he might want to go with you," Kasha said after a moments pause and she got a nod from all the puppets, "Correction, all of them want to go with you."

"I guess it can't hurt," I shrugged, opening my purse for the puppets, "but only four can fit in my bag, two will have to stay here and look after my sisters." The puppets turned to each other and, after a lot of pointing and noises, Blade, Jester and Torch climbed into my purse.

"Let's get going," Kasha smiled brightly, "Chase should be at the garage by now and you can't be late to the races, being the Queen of Racing and all."

At the Race Site.

"This is crap," I muttered to Jester who I'd moved to sit on my shoulder, "nobody's challenged me to a race all night and things are coming to a close." Jester discreetly patted my shoulder and made a small "Oooh" noise.

"Don't worry about it," Kasha grinned sitting down hand passing me a beer, "they just don't want to get beat by a girl and they have far too much male ego for that."

"Your right," I finally grinned, "but I still don't like having to sit around and watch instead of taking part."

"You're getting your wish," Chase called, walking up to us, "some chick just challenged you to a race, think you can take her?"

"I know I can," I grinned, standing and putting Jester into my purse before carrying the bag to my car.

"Nice to meet you," my challenger, some girl with blond hair and blue eyes who looked like she'd just got her license, said after rolling down her window, "I can't wait to take your title."

"You? Take my title?" I smirked darkly, "fat chance of that." With that, I turned to the track in front of me and closed my windows.

"You both know the rules, who ever wins is given the title of Racing Queen," Chase called out, "now, on the count of three, go!" With that, Chase rushed to the side and a girl dressed in a really short skirt and tiny T-shirt moved to stand between both cars, flag in hand.

"One," she yelled and I revved the engine, "Two." I glanced at the puppets who'd taken to sitting on the seat.

"Hold on," I muttered to them just as the whole crowd yelled three and I took off, the blond bimbo right behind me. I smirked to myself as I hit the first turn as I saw my opponent was already falling behind.

"Hiss," Blade hissed, following my gaze and I swear he was smirking too.

"Might as well give it all I've got," I smiled to Blade, Jester, and Torch, "even if it's clear she'll lose, I shouldn't diss her by going easy on her." With that, I shoved to gas pedal down as far as it would go and increased the distance between my car and her's.

"Nicely done," Kasha yelled a few seconds later after I crossed the finish line.

"Thanks," I told her after getting out of the car before turning to my opponent who was just crossing the finish line, "she's good, but she need a better engine and a lot more practice."

"And she needs a crew," Chase said before getting the attention of everyone there, "Congrats to Rin for winning once again. She's still got her crown. Also, that was the last race of the night. Let's all head home and we'll meet up here in two days, same time. Drive safe and no racing on public streets."

"Thank you for not going easy on me," the girl who'd challenged said, "I'd like to race you again sometime."

"I bet you will," I smiled at her, "but you need a crew, a new engine and training first." The girl smiled brightly, blushing a bright red before rushing over to a group of teenage girls and guys, her friends more or less.

"I don't know how kid that young found out about this race," Chase sighed, "let alone got in."

"I know what you mean, grandpa," I smirked, "those kids look like they just got their licenses and they're already racing."

"We might want to keep an eye on them, too," Kasha said, moving to the passenger side of my car, "I noticed a couple of them laughed when you said not to take part in any unofficial races, big bro."

"Chase and I can talk to them," I smiled after thinking the situation over, "he can convince the girls not to take part in unofficial races while I cover the guys."

"Someone's got a better idea," Chase smirked pointing to the group of teens as the race crew for Samuel Cruz, the undisputed crown prince of street racing, walked up to them.

"Well, that's better then what we could do," I giggled, "Sammy's guys will scare them so bad they'll stop racing all together."

On the underground street racing circuit, there are two groups; independent racers, racers who work on their own cars and don't have help, and racers with pit crews, like myself. Most of the racers in general are kind, honest people who just race for fun and the rush they get from racing. I said most 'cuz not all are like that.

Case in point, Sam and his crew. They race for the soul purpose of winning and they only have respect for racers who put up a good race and win against them, like myself. That's a real good thing 'cuz Samuel is are really bad person to be on the wrong side of.

"Hope they won't be too hard on them," I sighed, watching Sam make his way over to the group of teens right behind his crew. He turned, as if feeling my eyes on him, and nodded slightly to me, almost as if telling me he wouldn't do anything to drastic.

"Well, I need to get going," I sighed, "Echo and D will be worried if I'm any later."

"Can I get a ride with you?" Kasha asked, eyes pleading, "Chase isn't going straight home and I need to sleep."

"Sure," I smiled brightly at her before we entired the car and drove to the garage so I could pick up my normal car.

"So, you've never told me what you really think of Samuel," Kasha said, giving me a hard look after we left the race sight.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I helped Jester to sit on my lap, "I don't fully trust him, but he's a good guy to have on your side. Plus, he's a good racer and I've got a lot of respect for him."

"He seems to like you, thought," she commented before putting on her headphones and cranking up her music, not bothering to explain.

"Whatever," I sighed, shaking my head after a moments pause and a few moments later, we pulled into the garage where I'd parked my car. Blade looked up at me and hissed, pointing outside the car into the dark night outside.

"What's up, Blade?" I asked, looking into the night, "I don't see anything. Come on, we just need to get Kasha home, then we can all get some sleep at home." I patted his head softly before getting out of the car and headed to my normal vehicle with Jester on my shoulder and Torch in my purse. Blade sent one more hiss to the darkness outside the garage before following after me.

**Hee hee hee, Rin shall soon meet he/she who wishes to take the puppets away from her and use them for pure evil! HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Rin: Did she have sugar?**

**Echo: Why is she dressed up like Nekozawa from Host Club?**

**D: Why did she turn off the lights and why is she using a candle?**

**Well, I'm sorry for trying to create a mood here. Didn't realize I couldn't do that without your say so.**

**Rin: Oh, so that's all it was.**

**Echo: No, that's fine. **

**D: We just would have liked a heads up. It's kind of creepy to get off the stage and find you being creepy**

**Puppets: *nod***

**All of you just shut up!**

**Rin: Well, R&R people. Shiro begs that you leave a review, she really loves reading your comments about her writing.**

**Oh, and since I'm really inspired to write stuff concerning this story at the moment, I'll be posting chapter 5 really soon!**


	6. author's note

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry to say, but this story will be going on a temp hiatus for a while. I need to focus on some of my original works and school, and that leaves no time to write this story (or any of my others for that matter). I'm truly sorry, but this has to be done.

Bye for now,

Shiro63


	7. important

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
